In developing an application, a developer will often have a test database with which the application may interact. The test database may be associated with a schema that specifies a structure of the database. The test database may also include various data. For example, test data may be used to test the application against the database to ensure proper operation of the application. For example, a developer may create test employee data in the database to assist the developer in testing various features of the application. Transferring test data to a production environment, however, may be undesirable.
Other data, on the other hand, may be needed by the application to execute correctly, whether the application is interacting with a test database or a production database. For example, a sales application may need state abbreviations or a particular column in a table. Ensuring that an application and appropriate schema information and data from its database are deployed correctly is a challenge.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.